Exhaust systems are widely known and used with combustion engines. An exhaust system includes exhaust tubes that convey hot exhaust gases from the engine to other exhaust system components, such as catalytic converters, mufflers, resonators, etc. As known, the catalytic converter houses a catalyst through which the exhaust gas and excess air are passed so that carbon monoxide and hydrocarbon pollutants are oxidized to carbon dioxide and water.
An end cap mounting module connects the catalytic converter to an exhaust pipe. The end cap mounting module includes mounting structure such that the module can be mounted to a vehicle structure, such as a chassis for example.
In one known configuration, the end cap mounting module has been formed from a plurality of stamped metal sheet portions that are welded together. During operation, high load forces into the catalytic converter and end cap mounting module place significant stress levels on weld joint interfaces, especially those interfaces for the mounting structure. These stress levels can cause cracking at the weld joint interfaces, which adversely affects the durability of the part and can lead to premature failure.
In another known configuration, the end cap mounting module includes an end cap body that is cast as a single-piece component. The single-piece component includes a mount interface for connection to a catalytic converter and a mount interface for connection to a downstream exhaust pipe. This cast end cap mounting module overcomes disadvantages of the stamped end cap mounting module; however, at the expense of increasing the weight of the component. Further, having a cast structure requires the outer surface to be painted to avoid rusting, which further increases cost.